We investigated the etiology and malignant potential of human thyroid cyst fluid specimens obtained by fine needle aspiration. The cyst fluids were analyzed by more than 20 biochemical tests. We found that most benign and malignant cyst fluid specimens originated from hemorrhagic lesions. In addition, we found that common biochemical markers did not distinguish benign from malignant lesions.